Just Friends?
My fourth fanfiction and sort of an epilogue/sequel to my previous fic "An Older Remedy for a Younger Heart". It's an idea I had for a while, but never got to doing until now. As always, I hope you enjoy. Three days have passed since Lori took Lincoln out for a day to help him feel better about Ronnie Anne living far away. We now see said siblings in the living room playing a competitive video game. Video Game Announcer: "WINNER!" Lori: "Yes!" Lincoln: "Dang it. How'd you get so good at this game?" Lori: "When I'm not talking with Bobby or hanging out with Leni or other things, I've been practicing with this game." Lincoln: "Really? I never would've thought." Lori: "So, Lincoln." Lincoln: "Yeah?" Lori: "Have you talked with Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln is silent for a few seconds. Lincoln: "About what?" Lori: "About how you felt ever since she moved away." Lincoln: "Well, I don't really see any reason to tell her. I'm over that now, remember?" Lori: "I know, but I think maybe you should tell Ronnie Anne how much you miss her." Lincoln: *sigh* "I don't know, Lori. If I tell her that I was feeling down after she and her family moved, how will she react? Will she think I'm a wimp?" Lori: "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne knows you're not a wimp. And you should know her by now. She's not that harsh bully you used to think she was. I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her." Lincoln: "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking... I want to ask you something." Lori: "What is it?" Lincoln: "This is something that's been on my mind for a while. I sometimes wonder what my relationship with Ronnie Anne really is. Like, when you and her family called us a couple, we said we weren't. We're just friends. But then I think back to when we first met. She was pulling those pranks on me just to get my attention, or as you and the others said, becuase she liked me. As we got to know each other, we got closer, altough she would still prank me. We had some good times. I still remeber we babysat Lily together . That was awesome. But I wonder... are Ronnie Anne and I just friends, or do we mean more to each other than just friends, but just don't realize it? We deny being a couple, but is that just it? Denial? What is our relationship really?" Lori: "Well, maybe that's what you and Ronnie Anne should talk to each other about." Lincoln: "Wait. You're not gonna tell me that we are a couple, or we that should be a couple?" Lori: "I know in the past that I strongly believed you two were an item. I still think you two would make a cute couple. But it's not up to me, our sisters, Bobby, or anyone. It's only up to you two." Lincoln: "So, if Ronnie Anne and I were to decide to just be friends, you would be cool with it? You wouldn't be mad?" Lori: "Of course not, Lincoln." Lincoln: "But what if it affects your relationship with Bobby?" Lori: "I'm sure it won't. Bobby and I have learned from our double date with you two. I'm sure Bobby would be fine with whatever his little sister decides. As long as you two are happy, I'll support whatever you decide. If you two decide to be just friends, that's perfectly fine. Don't let what anyone else tells you affect that." Lincoln smiles at Lori. Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori" Lori smiles back at him. Lori: "Any time, Lincoln." Lincoln: "I think I'll talk to her right now, if she's not busy with anything." Lori: "Go ahead Lincoln." Lincoln: "Also, could you maybe make sure that our sisters don't eavesdrop on us?" Lori: "Sure thing." A few minutes later, we see Lincoln in his room with his laptop, trying to contact Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne answers and her face appears on the screen. Ronnie Anne: "Hey Lame-o. What's up?" Lincoln: "Oh, nothing much. Am I interupting anything?" Ronnie Anne: "Oh, not at all, I was just chillin' in my room." Lincoln: "Cool." The two are silent for a few seconds Ronnie Anne: "Sooo, did you want to talk to me or something?" Lincoln: "Um, yeah... What you think of me?" Ronnie Anne: "What?" Lincoln: "What do you think of me? What am I to you?" Ronnie Anne: "Uh, your my friend, dude." Lincoln: "Is that all I am you; a friend?" Ronnie Anne: "Why are you asking that? You don't want to be friends with me?" Lincoln: "It's not that, it's just... I really miss you." Ronnie Anne: "You... miss me?" Lincoln: "Yeah. After the whole misunderstanding with Clyde and the others, I was feeling pretty down. I realized that... I really liked having you around. You were fun to hang out with. When I first met you, I thought you were just a brute who only liked to pick on people, but as I got to know you, I realized I was wrong. You may come off at tough in public, but deep down you're nice, caring, fun, (quietly) pretty. Ronnie Anne: "What?" Lincoln: *blushes* "Nothing. My point is, I think you're an awesome person. And I wish we could've hung out a little more before you moved." Ronnie Anne smiles. Ronnie Anne: "Wow. You really feel that way? That's so sweet of you. If I'm gonna be honest. I miss you too, Lincoln." Lincoln: "You do?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. When I first saw you, I thought you were just a dork, but as time when on, I noticed that there's more to you than meets the eye. I mean, sure you make mistakes, but you always find a way to make things right. I don't think I ever met someone like you before. Hanging out with you was awesome. You're the coolest guy I know, besides Bobby." Lincoln: "Really?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. You're very funny, smart, sweet, (quietly) cute." Lincoln: "What?" Ronnie Anne: *blushes* "Nothing. If I'm gonna be even more honest, I was feeling pretty down myself. Although I adjusted to living with such a big family, I felt like I was missing someone. Bobby noticed how down I was feeling. Yesteray, he decided to take me out for a day. He took me to a skate park,, then an arcade, we ate at a nice restaurant, and watched a movie. Before the movie, I finally opened up to Bobby about what I was upset about... and even cried a little." Lincoln: "Huh?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. I've always been somewhat good at hiding my emotions, but Bobby was able to get through to me. He hugged and told that it's okay. He told me that, no matter were we are, you and I will always be friends. I thanked Bobby for talking to me." Lincoln: "Wow. You have an awesome big brother." Ronnie Anne: "You're probably gonna laugh at me, right? Since I told you that I cried in Bobby's arms." Lincoln: "Actually, no. Lori actually noticed how down I was feeling and took me out for a day of fun. We went to the beach, then the arcade, and we ate a Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet. I also ended up crying in Lori's arms and told her how I felt. She comforted me, and I felt better. I actually thought you were gonna laugh at me if I told you what happened. I guess we're both on the same boat." Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. I guess so. But it's natural for friends to miss each other, right?" Lincoln: "True, I'd probably feel the same way if Clyde were to move away. But, that brings me to my biggest question. Are we just friends?" Ronnie Anne: "Huh?" Lincoln: "Our families seem to think that we're a couple and that we make a cute couple, and we kept telling them we're not, but... are we really just friends, or are we just in denial? Do we like each other as more than just friends? I mean... What are we?" The two remain silent for a few seconds. Ronnie Anne: "Well, it's not like I haven't thought about that. To be honest, I never really saw myself being romatically involved, but... I don't know. I sometimes wonder if we could work as a couple." Lincoln: "Really?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. However, I think for now... it's best if we just stay friends." Lincoln: "You think so?" Ronnie Anne smiles Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. I mean, Lori and Bobby might be able to make a long distance work, but us? We have a really good friendship, and I wanna keep it that way. It'll be a while before we leave our homes and move on to college or whatever. We're still kids, and there's no rush for either of us to be with someone, let alone each other. We really shouldn't worry about our love lives that much for now and just enjoy what we have right now; a good friendship." Lincoln smiles back at her. Lincoln: "You're right, Ronnie Anne. I totally agree." Ronnie Anne: "But hey, when we're adults, if we're both still single and if we end going to the same college or live close to each other, then maybe then we could give this a shot." Lincoln: "Sounds alright to me. This was a really good talk. I'm glad we finally talked about what our relationship really is." Ronnie Ane: "Me too. Well, I think it's time we ended this chat. See you, Lame-o." Lincoln: "See you, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln ends the chat and closes his laptop. He exits his room, only to see his sisters rush out of their rooms and face him. Lola: "So what did you and Ronnie Anne say to each other?" Lana: "Please tell us! The suspense is killing us!" Lincoln: "Well, after talking about it, Ronnie Anne and I have decided to just stay friends. Nothing more, nothing less, and I'm totally cool with that." All the sisters except Lori whine, bummed that Lincoln and Ronnie are not a couple. Lori: "Girls! Don't be like that! If Lincoln and Ronnie Anne wanna be just friends, that's perfectly fine." Leni: "But they are so cute together!" Other sisters: "Yeah!" Lori: "So what? We can't force them to date each other if they don't want to. Lincoln's happy. Right Lincoln?" Lincoln: "You bet. Things are still good between us." Lori: "If Lincoln is fine with this, why can't you all be fine with this, too?" The other sisters realize that Lori is right and feel bad. Luna: *sighs* "We're sorry, bro. It's your love life. Whoever you decide to go out with, I'll be cool with it." The rest of the sister talk at the same time, saying different apologies. Lincoln: "Ah, it's cool guys. But don't worry, I'm in no rush to look for a relationship. I still got my buddy Clyde, cool pets, great parents, and ten awesome sisters who love me and I love back." Sisters: "Awww!" Lincoln: *chuckles* "Alright, bring it in." Lincoln holds his arms out and his sisters surround Lincoln and come together in a group hug. The End Trivia *I thought of this when thinking about the story for "An Older Remedy for a Younger Heart". At first, I thought of incuding this within the story istelf, but I felt it would've made the fic longer than it needed to be. *I wanted to do a continuation to "AORfaYH" focusing on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne talking about what their relationhip really is. Obviously, the two decide to just stay friends since they are officially not a couple in the show (for now at least). *This is my second fanfic to focus on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne after "Babysitting Couple", albiet without Lily this time. *This is also the first fanfic (not counting my Alternate Endings or Epilogues) that I completed before posting it.. *This Spring Break, Lincoln And Ronnie Anne They find themselves in "All In The Family" for the new Adventures in Casagrande House in the posibles episodes. The Big City, Our Picnic, Funny Day Afternoon, One Hospital Day, Spring Breaker, Dance Fever And The Last Holiday. Category:Episodes